With the continuous growth of Internet services, a mobile network operator needs to support application servers, so that a user obtains application services. In an existing network architecture of System Architecture Evolution (SAE for short) defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP for short), an application server of a mobile network operator may interact with a policy and charging rules function (PCRF for short) entity by using an Rx interface that supports the Diameter protocol.
In the prior art, in a scenario in which user equipment (UE for short) and an application server are located at a visited location, when a network side or the application server triggers a PCRF entity to make a policy and charging control (PCC for short) rule decision, the network side or the application server first sends information to a visited policy and charging rules function (VPCRF for short) entity; then the VPCRF forwards the information from the network side to a home policy and charging rules function (HPCRF for short) entity by using an S9 interface; after making the PCC rule decision, the HPCRF entity sends a result of the PCC rule decision to the VPCRF entity by using the S9 interface; and then the VPCRF entity interacts with the application server.
However, the VPCRF entity does not make a decision, but implements a function of information forwarding, which causes a large quantity of signaling overheads and a waste of network resources.